


someone is gonna pay

by ghostfaeries



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: All my homies hate the joker, Character Death, Dead Joker (DCU), Fuck joker lives, Gen, Jason Todd Kills Joker (DCU), Jason can kill the joker. As a treat, Murder, Revenge, Violence, bruce shows up for one sec at the end, this is just 1k of jason killing the joker nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfaeries/pseuds/ghostfaeries
Summary: Jason smiled brightly at him. “Aww, did that hurt?” He asked sweetly. His expression turned grim. “I bet it did.”~or both the Joker and Jason finally get what they deserve
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	someone is gonna pay

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I have no idea how this happened. I was just listening to You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring (which is also where the title is from) and got angry and sad about Jason's death. I talked with my friend @thegreatestsun (whose fics you should 100% read they're great) and we got really fucking mad at the joker and then this happened??  
> Like I said in the tags this is just Jason killing the Joker so uh content warning for violence. Jason uses his guns once, if that triggers you. If you can't handle violence I suggest you don't read this that's all this is. Oh and technically character death? Be warned ig
> 
> Batcest shippers dni

He was cornered. Jason knew it. The Joker knew it. There was nowhere to go.

Still, the Joker lunged for the window, though the escape attempt was in vain. Jason put a quick stop to that by putting a bullet in his leg. The Joker went down with a startled scream, hitting the floor with a  dull thud.

Jason scoffed. “Did you really think that would work? Thought you were supposed to be intelligent. You should know by now that I’m not afraid of using guns, unlike Bats.”

He walked toward his cowering body on the floor, dropping his gun and pulling his brass knuckles from his pocket. He wanted- needed - to do this in a more personal way.

“I won’t need them anymore today, though. I’ve got an old friend with me.”

He adjusted the crowbar strapped to his back, the familiar cold of the metal against his skin a reminder, an encouragement.

The Joker was trying to crawl away, despite the bullet wound in his leg. He didn’t come far. Jason reached him, placed his foot on the wound and  _ pressed.  _ The Joker screamed in agony as his ankle snapped.

Jason smiled brightly at him. “Aww, did that hurt?” He asked sweetly. His expression turned grim. “I bet it did.”

He kicked the broken ankle, earning him another grunt of pain. He bent down, bringing his mouth to the Joker’s ear and whispered, “There’s a lot more of that comin’.”

The Joker opened his mouth, about to make a comment. Jason brought his foot back and swiftly swung his steel toed booth into the Joker’s mouth, kicking in his teeth. He tutted, wagging his finger at him. “No clownery coming from your mouth today. Or ever again.”

His face hardened as he hauled the Joker up by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. The Joker groaned when the rough brick cut through his clothes and bit into his skin. He spit at Jason, his spit mixed with blood staining his cheek. Jason was undeterred.

“Hmm,” Jason mused. “Your mouth’s all bloody. Shame the rest of your face doesn’t match. Oh well, don’t worry about it. ” His face split into a sadistic grin. “ That can be arranged.”

He balled his fist, punching him square on the nose. As soon as it made contact, Jason knew he’d broken it. Good.

He hit him again. And again. And again.

He hit him until eyes were swelling up, his face bleeding from the various cuts his brass knuckles had made. The blood from his nose was mixing with the blood still dripping from his shattered teeth.

“There we go,” He said, satisfied. “Isn’t that better?”

He moved his hand from the Joker’s shirt to his throat, choking him. The Joker gasped for air.

“What hurts more? A?” He punched him again, on the temple this time, holding back just enough so it wouldn’t knock him unconscious. He wanted him to be awake for all of this. “Or B?” He kicked his broken ankle. The Joker would have screamed out if he had enough air in his lungs. A strained whimper was the only thing that came out of his mouth. “That fuckin’ familiar to  ya , huh?”

The Joker was squirming in his grasp, trying to get his hand away from his throat. Jason didn’t give even an inch. He waited another moment, enjoying the Joker’s panic. Then, he grabbed his arm and turned, using his momentum to slam the Joker into the ground. A wet pop sounded as the shoulder of said arm dislocated and the Joker screamed in pain. Jason took the crowbar off his back.

“A.” He swung the crowbar towards his ribs, feeling the bones give away as the Joker screamed. “Or B.” He hit his shoulder this time, the dislocated one, and the Joker cried out. “Answer the fucking question! Oh wait, you can’t!” Jason grinned sadistically.

He threw his head back and laughed.  The sound  hung in the air  long after  it had  faded from their eardrums .

This is what he’d needed all along. He felt  _ alive _ .

He swung the crowbar again. A satisfying crunch sounded. Another rib, probably. Jason smirked and raised the weapon high above his head.

“This,”  _ swing  _ “is what you get,”  _ swing  _ “for going after a fifteen-year-old!”  _ swing _ “A  _ child _ _! _ ”  _ swing _ .

He paused, crouching down next to the Joker. He took off his helmet. He wasn’t wearing a mask underneath. Not that it would matter. The Joker would be dead soon anyway, and he wanted his bare face to be the last thing the Joker saw. He brought his face close to that of the broken man lying on the ground in front of him.

“Not laughing now, are ya?”

The bloody and bruised face turned to him. It looked like that action alone had taken  loads of effort and pain. His eyes, so swollen he could barely see, were looking at him in despair, begging him. To stop, or to end it, Jason did not know, nor did he care.

He smiled at him as he stood up again, wiping away the blood on his face. He locked eyes with the Joker one last time. When Jason had been the one laying broken on the floor, the Joker’s eyes had been glinting with joy. Now that their roles were reversed, they were filled with the same fear little Jason had felt so long ago. Jason didn’t feel a single grain of pity. He’d brought this upon himself.

“Show’s over, clown.”

The crowbar came down one last time.

Jason looked down on the body at his feet, panting slightly. A heavy, reassuring hand came down on his shoulder. Jason didn’t flinch. He knew who it belonged to.

“ Jaylad ,” His dad said, warmly. “You can stop now. He got what he deserved. Come on, let’s go home.”

Yeah. Home.

Jason dropped the crowbar, turning away from the broken body on the floor. It was over.

He walked out the door, his dad beside him, steady hand on his shoulder still. Relief flooded over him as he left the building, the Joker, and all his fears behind him. He wouldn’t have to be scared anymore. He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it? Honestly idk I normally never write violence or at least not like this. I just really hate the Joker so *shrugs*
> 
> There should probably be a reason for how they got there in the first place but this was entirely self indulgent so idc
> 
> Uhh I promise my usual fics are fluffier than this?
> 
> My DC tumblr blog: autistic-damian-wayne


End file.
